Ardiente Nevada
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Milo ha sido enviado por órdenes del patriarca a verificar el estado de Camus en Siberia. Camus x Milo Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya**  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, romance, lemon, algo de angst**  
Clasificación:** NC-17**  
Advertencias**: Lemon,**  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 24 / 07 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Esta basado en el universo Canon (lo mayor que pude hacerlo)

**Resumen: **

Milo ha sido enviado por órdenes del patriarca a verificar el estado de Camus en Siberia.

* * *

**Ardiente Nevada**

Nevada fría… invierno… allí siempre era invierno. Pero estando en sus brazos el invierno dejaba de ser frio… el hielo dejaba de ser molesto.

Cálido… el invierno cálido traspasó en miradas gélidas… Mutante, infranqueables, ojos que de hielo queman.

Quemar, fuego… agua y fuego que juegan con los elementos naturales y se inmutan.

Corrompe… se expande… duele… arde… goza…

—Camus—el murmullo sordo que se escuchó en la nevada fría, sacudiendo la madera de su improvisado refugio.

Carmesí que tiñó mejillas, sonrojado. Calor que dio paso al sudor… frio, mucho. Calor, demasiado.

—Shhh… Pourquoi êtes vous venu?[1—susurró contra su oído.

La piel quemaba, más no era fuego. Era hielo, nieve, ventisca. Se cubrió del cuerpo de aquel buscando calor, acunándose al hielo buscando más fuego. Contraste, contradicciones, ¿cuántas no tenía ya acunada en su mente y memoria? ¿Cuántas no le faltaba por acumular?

Frio invierno era el verano que gozaba en Grecia… Frio invierno desde que se había ido…

—Patriarca—masculló, dejando caer su cabeza en el agujero entre cuello y hombros de su compañero. Se abrazó a él demandante, olvidando protocolos, órdenes, el orden en sí…

El francés frunció su ceño con evidente malestar, más no por el contacto que se le hizo incluso placentero. Podría decir que hasta lo había extrañado y añorado, habían pasado largos meses, desde la última vez que había pisado el santuario. Se escudaba de su misión, ¿podrían negárselo? Uso la astucia de Aries para evitar en lo posible pisar unas tierras que sentía no le pertenecía y le creaban dudas, miles de ellas.

De nuevo pasó sus dedos blancos sobre la fina piel bronceada de su acompañante. Ardía en fiebre. El escorpión acostumbrado al calor de Grecia no se esperó ni vino preparado para tal cambio climático. Por fortuna uno de sus discípulos lo habían encontrado. Ambos niños ahora estaban enfrentándose a la nevada como parte de sus actividades mientras él se dedicaba a atender a la visita.

La leña crujió por el fuego que se mecía indolente entre los brazos helados de brisa dura y cruel. Nieve que caía descongelándose hasta ser agua. La fría armadura dorada aún cubría el cuerpo de su compañero que titiritaba al paso de cualquier corriente helada. Decidió entonces proceder a quitar la enorme coraza de metal dorado para así cubrir el cuerpo húmedo y caliente entre colchas de lana que tenían sus alumnos para dormir.

—C 'est un idiot[2—regañó al mismo tiempo que dejaba la tiara cuasi congelada a un lado—. Aidez-moi à enlever cette[3.

Una sonrisa engalanó los labios del griego, al recordar de lejos y entre ensoñaciones la voz del galo diciéndole frases que a duras penas lograba entender en su idioma natal pero que le sabía, a la dulzura de un chocolate caliente en medio de la nevada. Erógenas, sí… en ese momento reparó que esa era precisamente el nombre de la reacción que le provocaba esa dulce voz hablándole en su lengua cerca del oído y si bien no entendía a ciencia cierta lo que del decía, el timbre de su voz le invitaba a imaginar y proceder conforme las emociones siempre controladas del acuariano. Ya no frio… ya no inerte… la voz tenía tono y vibraciones que le permitían saber cuando había enojo, cuando preocupación… cuándo interés…

—Hace frío…

—Oui, c'est la Sibérie.[4—afirmó al tiempo que quitaba el peto de la armadura dorada y cubría con su otra mano con las mantas—. Milo…

—Te extrañé.

Conforme la armadura cedía terreno, el dorado de la octava casa se afianzaba más al cuerpo lleno de telas y lana de su compañero, se movía frenéticamente buscando calor, su calor, y su aroma a menta y chocolate que destilaba de sus cabellos de rojo fuego… fuego, ese era el fuego que lo había calcinado durante largos meses desde que se dio cuenta que su ausencia en el santuario era más larga, tardía se hacía su llegada y empezaba a doler, doler el puñal del frio que dejó tras su casa…

Invierno… el invierno que se había convertido en eterno sobre Grecia desde su partida. Y sí, había esperado por mucho tiempo algo, una forma, una manera de poder verlo de nuevo, no importaba cual… la excusa le era indiferente. Y ya estaba allí, lo tenía, en cuanto supo que esa era la orden del patriarca sin pensarlo se fue a buscarlo… no llevó nada para mitigar el frio, sus emociones le nublaron la razón.

De nueva cuenta pasó sus brazos torneados alrededor del cuello francés. Se asió de ellos, reparando ahora el aroma directo de la menta que desprendía los cabellos rojos. Permitió así que el faldón de su armadura fuera quitada y las dos corazas de su pierna retiradas con una velocidad y pericia digna de su compañero. Y dedos, dedos que de helados quemaban al leve contacto de su piel.

Fiebre… había fiebre… y además el atolondramiento de meses de espera y preguntas indecorosas. Noches de sueños calientes que eran los que lo sacaban del invierno de su estadía en Grecia. Imágenes indecentes, deseos fortuitos y que no debería sentir por un igual. Pero Camus era un fuego que helaba y calcinaba a la vez, hielo que quema…

Y besó… besó el cuello francés con devoción y ganas acumuladas. El escalofríos que sintió el de hielo fue sentido y base del inmortal silencio que se sentó entre ellos, sólo acompañado por el silbido del aire helado que golpeaba con la ventana.

—Milo…

—Te quiero Camus…—confesó, pasando sus brazos ahora alrededor de las caderas francesas. El otro no se inmuto, ni hizo ademán de evitarlo.

—Milo, no es correcto…—le habló en griego dejando aún así atrapar entre sus manos la salvaje cabellera dorada.

—Te extrañé… No es lo mismo si no estás allá. Afrodita y DeathMask cuchichean como si supieran algo que nosotros no, Shaka como siempre no sale si no a ver al patriarca, Aioria se la pasa en los campos de entrenamientos, Shura pues… ¡es Shura!—una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios galos.

—¿Y Aldebarán?—preguntó, con aire de intriga. El otro resopló.

—No habló mucho con él… no le tengo confianza…

Camus calló, recordando aquella discusión que se suscitó en la reunión dorada. La forma en que reaccionó al ver la negativa de Mu de Aries para cumplir con el llamado del patriarca y como Aldebaran lo había defendido. Pensó, que quizás opinara de él lo mismo.

—¿Entonces, desconfías de mí?

Silencio… minutos de silencio donde el griego se apegó más al cuerpo de aquel, y sintió la lana pesada cubrir su espalda desnuda, sobre los brazos de su acompañante. Un aliento tibio percibió escurrirse entre sus hebras doradas y se sonrió al sentirse acompañado de él, precisamente él.

—No desconfiaría de ti…—afirmó su abrazo plegando su mejilla al hombro cubierto de piel y lana—. Yo sé eso, no importa que puedan pensar los demás.

—¿Para qué viniste Milo?—resopló turbio en sus labios… aliento caliente por la fiebre que erizó el cuello del francés—. ¿Cuál fue la misión?

—El patriarca estaba preocupado porque no has asistido a sus llamados. Quería verificar que todo estuviera en orden—_"En orden…"_ pensó con una leve pulsada el galo—. Igual, quería venir—le escuchó suspirar con aire confuso entre sus doradas hebras—. ¡Hasta olvidé el abrigo!

—Eres un irresponsable—le regañó, sintiendo el agarre del escorpión más cercano a su pecho, la forma en que su media desnudez buscaba espacio en su cuerpo.

Y empezaba a quemar, el contacto, la cercanía, la soledad…

—Milo…—el rostro que se separó del cuello, se acercó al otro, clavó turquesas en almendras. Labios entre abiertos… frio… calor…

Anhelos, cientos de ellos. Palabras que temían ser confesadas… sueños… expectativas. Ansías. Deseos en busca de ser consumados. Pasión, añoranza… Fuego… Fuego en turquesas… fuego en almendras… Labios fríos que se acercaron a los caliente, entreabiertos, resecos… titiritando. Sin resistencia. Entrega…

Beso.

Cuando se habían dado cuenta los labios de Camus habían borrado el espacio que Milo dejó por respeto. Labios que buscaban consumir el calor con el frio, derretir el hielo con el fuego y entregarse, quizás lo que se habían estado negando. Las manos del escorpión se enredaron a la espalda y se ancló, con mayor seguridad sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Los falanges del galo se internaron en su cabellera dorada y afianzaron la profundidad en el ángulo idóneo para hundir emociones… esas que no se permitía aflorar… pero que sabía que existían, las tenía y en el instante no podía ni deseaba ocultarlas.

La madera crujió. Ambos se separaron asustados, nerviosos… anhelantes.

—Camus…

—Esto… esto está mal…—callado, por labios ajenos.

Las manos y labios de Milo se enredadon a su cuerpo de forma demandante. Lo añoraba, lo había ansiado noches tras noche fría en el santuario. Esa cercanía, ese roce, indecoroso quizás, pero amado, extrañado aún sin haberse concretado. Absorbido y embebido por la pasión que ardía entre ellos, Camus fue quien empujó el cuerpo de su compañero hasta las colchas de lana y piel para volver a besar, hundir, saborear…

Humedecer… elaboradamente. Labio a labio, lengua y dientes, suspiro y respirares agitados, turbios, sombríos… ardientes.

Milo lo recibía con entrega, Camus tomaba con ímpetu.

Y las manos del griego guerreaban con las pieles y lana que vestían a su ahora amante, buscando espacio para caricias que ya Camus destinaba a su cuerpo. Manos blancas que atravesaban su pecho bronceado, circunscribían curvas, parajes, líneas reescritas con dedo y tinta de sudor salado, frio, el hielo que se quemaba entre ellos.

— Ceci est faux…[5—murmuró el galo con leve arrepentimiento… argumentos que eran quemados a paso de besos que el griego robaba furtivamente.

Manos que encontraban la forma, aberturas, para entrar a la piel del cuerpo helado y dar calor, calcinar a su paso. Un gemido que escapó de los inflamados labios del francés, dos que sucumbieron al autocontrol del griego. Manos que se reconocían, palpaban, tironeaban y acariciaban sin reservas el cuerpo del otro, temblando, entre el frio y la excitación.

La nevada seguía cayendo. El ruido del viento rozando con el vidrio y la madera daban fe de que la ventisca aumentaba. La nieve caía pesadamente sobre ellos, y por dentro ellos se quemaban…

Descongelaban sentimientos resguardados en hibernación.

Desnudos, uno sobre el otro, desbocado a caricias que incendiaban en medio del invierno y se demostraba el quiebre de los glaciales al paso del agua que destilaba su piel sudorosa. Mejillas sonrojadas, sangre hirviendo. Sexo.

Amor.

Entre el deseo y la inexperiencia. Dos vírgenes.

—Camus…

Susurró contra su oído. Leía la turbación, el desconcierto, las preguntas. Las caricias no eran suficiente, no, el fuego requería más fricción, dominancia de los placeres y no sabían cómo proceder. Camus lo mirada con esos ojos gélidos y calculadores, teñidos de la calidez hermosa de sentimientos humanos ocultos tras su coraza templada. Nervios, expectación… deseos…

La mano del griego acariciaba su espalda de forma indolente, intentaba relajar los músculos tensos de su compañero que sobre él aún batallaba entre lo correcto y lo que aspiraba. Abrazó de nuevo su cuerpo para acomodarse por debajo de él, gimió ahogado y lo escuchó murmurar su nombre al roce de sus miembros. Excitados, extasiados, el movimiento de la cadera del octavo santo destinaba lujuriosas corrientes en sus cuerpos. Sabía que allí estaba la forma, la manera, faltaba concretarla.

El instinto le instaba a moverse de forma vertiginosa en un vaivén en busca de más fricción sexual. Pronto Camus le acompañó en un movimiento horizontal al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban, sus labios se unían en otro hambriento beso de fuego. Requerían más, el movimiento aceleraba, pronto los labios abandonaron los ajenos para gemir con abandono al paso de las corrientes. Camus tomó entre sus dedos la hombría de su compañero, y abrió sus ojos impresionado ante las dimensiones reconocidas. Un sólo roce helado de sus falanges lo hizo revolcarse con infinita agitación entre las pieles y lana, con el fuego que dibujaba reflejos dorados en su piel bronceada, sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado ensortijado. Regresó de nueva cuenta a sus labios. Beso. Apretó… contorsionó.

Placer vivaz y profundo que era prodigado, recibido, agradecido. La mano de Milo también buscó a su compañero gimiendo quedamente, mientras los labios del francés destinaban besos por el cuello, sus hombros. Mordió un tanto al sentir los dedos ardientes de su acompañante sobre su hombría, Milo gimió azorado ante el descubrimiento de la virilidad compañera. Se miraron temblando, al límite de sus emociones y dispuestos a concretarlas. Reconocieron que eso era lo que más habían esperado.

—Te amo, Camus…—susurró, entrecortadamente, con sus ojos embotados del placer. Una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios contrarios.

—Gracias por ser tú quien vino a buscarme…

Las intenciones eran claras… querían marcarse y entregarse mutuamente en el erógeno ósculo de sus vidas. Quizás, lo único que podría hacerlos sentir más allá de santos, de hombres que esperaban la muerte protegiendo la justicia.

Los dedos ejercieron un ritmo seguro, convencidos y motivados por los entrecortados jadeos del otro. Besos, decenas de ellos, entre cuello y hombros, mejillas y labios. Besos que se iban haciendo cada vez más inconstante, conforme el movimiento ejercido aumentaba en sus intimidades. Camus se sostuvo de su antebrazo aún sobre Milo mientras sentía que iba a desfallecer, más fue su compañero que con el nombre en sus labios jadeó y explotó con fuerza en su mano. El liquido caliente y viscoso humedeció sus falanges blancos, con un ronco sonido gutural, antes que la espalda arqueada del escorpión de nuevo sintiera de lleno las pieles y lanas. Suficiente había sido la corriente orgásmica como para detener el movimiento de sus dedos en el miembro de Camus y así dejar a su compañero en espera.

Respiraciones agitadas… silencio… Camus que temblaba con la excitación a flor de piel. Milo que se encontraba en la ensoñación del goce carnal satisfecho, su piel que vibraba al son de las corrientes nerviosas.

—Lo siento…—murmuró al fin, luego de algunos minutos regresando de su ensimismamiento. Camus lo había observado en silencio y con adoración, reparando en cada gesto, en cada mueca, todo ese cuadro seductor debajo de él.

El liquido se escurría hasta los glúteos, las piernas flexionadas y abiertas le daban una vista hacía el lugar que podría transgredir y no se atrevía. Resopló con nerviosismo visible antes de acercar uno de sus dedos a los flecos dorados pegados en la frente de su amigo, ahora más que eso… Apartó las hebras sudadas, contempló su frente relajada. Besó con ternura, temblando, entre emociones encontradas, mientras su zurda seguía acariciando inseguro la parte más interna de su intimidad, tentando con nervios la rugosa piel puerta al Olimpo.

—Hazlo…—le susurró el griego con su voz ronca, sensual—. Hazlo Camus…

—No quiero que te arrepientas—murmuró pegando su frente al otro, mirándolo fijamente, buscando la verdad, su verdad…

Las palabras sobraban…

Entre el silencio y las miradas de dos pares de irises encontrados se dieron respuestas a pregunta que se negaban a formular, cuestiones que perdían validez y solidez conforme el fuego volvía a gestarse en el cuerpo de Milo, la excitación se incrementaba en el de Camus. Cerraron ojos, beso… De nuevo una lluvia de ellos mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban, la mano que tentaba se abría espacio con presión y un tanto de agitación. Los labios del escorpión se alejaron para morderse por el inicio del dolor y detuvo así la intención del galo, que agobiado entre tantas emociones carburadas en su pecho lo miraba de forma demandante. ¿Continuar o no?, parecía ser eso lo que le preguntaba con su ceño fruncido y esa mirada atestada de un delirio particular, el fuego de una pasión que no se había visto satisfecha.

Respuesta recibió al movimiento de caderas, luego de algunos minutos asimilando: uno la dilatación, el otro esperando no darle mayor malestar a su ahora pareja. Con parsimonia y casi en un rito religioso, Camus fue internándose con sólo un dedo humedecido con la esencia ya fría en sus manos. Consoló el dolor con el frio de su aliento en los labios, los músculos le iban apresando y aceptando conforme se internaba, el cuerpo le recibía.

La nevada seguía… ventisca de hielo blanco que golpeaba con insistencia en la ventana y los hacía desviar la mirada hacía allá, temiendo ser encontrados por los alumnos de Camus en semejante situación. Ubicaban el cosmos de los adolescentes lejos aún, se confiaban… proseguían. Y entre la risilla nerviosa de un Milo tratando de calmar el nerviosismo de Camus, la velada continuaba, sus cuerpos se acoplaban… la virilidad de Francia hacía entrada en el arco de Grecia, se abría espacio calmando la penitencia y buscando la concreción total de sus deseos. Se abría espacio, recibido por la coral de jadeos roncos y guturales del griego que mordía sus labios y apretaba sus mandíbulas, fortaleciéndose así la tensión de las venas de su cuello, el enrojecimiento de la piel de su rostro. Camus cerraba sus ojos, desbocado y superado por las corrientes entre dolor y placer que le eran destinadas a su cerebro gracias a la presión de las paredes calientes, inmóvil cuando ya se halló completamente ensartado en el cuerpo de su compañero, y sin querer moverse aún cayó con sus antebrazos a las colchas, respirando entre cortadamente.

Milo retiraba los cabellos rojos a su paso, admirando el sudor y toda la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro siempre sereno de Camus. Le miraba con devoción, con aquella expresión de estar justo en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, con la persona indicada. Los ojos del francés se abrieron un poco sólo para contemplar el carmín que ya adornaba el rostro de su amigo, quien le sonrío, agradecido. Una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Je t'aime[6—susurró… se movió… estocó.

La fuerza de las profundas embestidas fue recibida con briosos gemidos. Las uñas, incluso la escarlata se clavó en la esbelta espalda y se condujeron presurosas a ser incrustada con vehemencia. Jadeó el francés, el sudor corría, era saboreado entre sus labios al ritmo de las estocadas consistentes en ese cuerpo, ya fuera de sí, totalmente embebidos en el caldo erótico de todo su encuentro, de todo su deseo, de todo en cuanto sentía. Falanges que se acomodaban en sus hombros y se asían, desordenadas e impasibles buscando mayor fricción, arqueando la espalda sobre las colchas, abriendo las piernas para darle mayor espacio, y esas caderas que caían sobre las suyas, con su miembro rozando el abdomen del otro, el movimiento lascivo de dos cuerpos buscando el ritmo para destrozarse, desbocarse, morir y ser revividos con la ola cálida del placer.

Y entre el movimiento se besaban, desenfrenadamente, buscando que sus labios y lenguas estuvieran en contacto un minúsculo momento entre el tempo que era incrementado en su melodía, en el ritmo cadencioso de caderas húmedas, piernas que se empujaban una a la otra buscando la mayor fricción. Jadeos, suspiros, respirares agitados y brazos que abrazaban y enredaban el cuerpo ajeno intensificando el contacto. Se entregaban, se desboronaban como la fría nueve en primavera, que se deshelaba y caía rociando las nuevas tierras que estaban invernando, saludando las nuevas plantas… Se quemaba como el fuego del magma y entre el hielo se incendiaba… el sudor resbalaba, los labios se buscaron, el orgasmo arrasó.

Aurora boreal encendiéndose al ritmo de Antares…

Éxtasis…

El viento silbaba… la nevada sólo había dejado los rastros de la nieve que aún caía con una dulce danza bohemia sobre ellos. El fuego danzaba entre la leña, las respiraciones se acompasaban… se aminoraban… se encontraban de nuevo en un tímido beso para afianzar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Milo…

—¿Regresarás al santuario?—le preguntó, acurrucándose a su cuerpo entre las pieles para buscar aún más calor. Impasibles minutos de silencio fue su primera respuesta.

—Aún no, tengo una responsabilidad aquí para con mis discípulos—respondió, evitando hablar lo que aún no estaba completamente seguro.

—¿Ni siquiera de visita?—interrogó frunciendo su ceño. Camus resopló con algo de cansancio por la entrega—. Camus…

—Intentaré… De todas maneras, si llegase a ocurrir una emergencia en el santuario, iré de inmediato.

—¿Eso le diré al patriarca cuando me pregunte?

—¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?—lo observó con severidad… leyó en sus ojos el pedido silencioso.

—Lo haré, pero no regresaré aún…

—Milo…

—Me resfrié—adjudicó, abrazándose más al cuerpo del de hielo—. Nadie puede decir que no…

—No tienes remedio—abrazó con más fuerza—. Parece que aún están entrenando—los ojos turquesas de su acompañante lo miraron juguetones—. Milo…

—Entonces tenemos tiempo de más.

—Mientras Hyoga e Isaack estén aquí no intentes nada—una sonrisa comprensiva—. Los enviaré a entrenar desde temprano mañana—un acuerdo de cómplices y amantes…

Durante esos días descubrieron la entrega placentera de almas y cuerpos que parecían reencontrarse después de siglos de espera, saludarse de nuevo una y otra vez sin importar posiciones. Todo por el placer, el dulce placer de sentirse compenetrado con el otro, amor y pasión entre nieve, fuego que derrite el hielo.

—Entiendo—la gruesa voz haciendo eco tras la máscara, el manto sagrado frente a él, sentado sobre el trono de la divina autoridad, su señor.

Un silencio ceremonial los cubrió por momentos. Había regresado al frio invierno de Grecia, donde el mago del hielo no se encontraba, pero se había traído de ese lugar helados recuerdos, bellas memorias, sensaciones, emociones… el fuego de sus manos y de sus besos, la humedad de su cuerpo, de su esencia. Todo eso lo había traído de Siberia.

—Puedes retirarte entonces, Milo de Escorpio—escuchó aquella voz que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, al mismo tiempo que la puerta que separaba el recinto del resto del santuario se abrió con el sonido acostumbrado.

Dio reverencia, se levantó, vio la figura del Santo de Virgo entrar con su elegante caminar y un leve inclinar de rostro. Lo despidió con respeto y se retiró, seguro de lo que sentía por Camus y el ser correspondido.

La puerta se cerró, el cuerpo de Virgo se inclinó frente a su excelencia.

—Estoy aquí como me ha llamado, su santidad.

—Shaka de Virgo, siempre puntual—se levantó, bajó las escaleras que lo separaban del dorado—. Milo de Escorpio ha venido con noticias de Camus de Acuario. Por lo reportado, el entrenamiento de sus discípulos lo han tenido imposibilitado de asistir a mis llamados.

—Camus de Acuario es un hombre que por sobre todo tiene un alto sentido del deber—se elevó sobre sus pies, manteniendo el rostro bajo en señal de respeto—. Además, estoy seguro que la compañía de Milo de Escorpio fue muy bien recibida. Ambos tienen un lazo—una mano que se acercó, halló espacio en el cuenco del rostro del alabastro.

—Así es, podemos confiar en él.

Tal como lo había prometido, estaría allí cuando hubiera una emergencia. Camus no había fallado a su promesa, aunque quizás sus intereses en la batalla no fueran del todo los de servir a su santidad. Milo no pensaba ponerlo en prueba, para él el hecho de estar allí en su lado de la batalla era suficiente. El reloj de fuego había sido encendido, los santos de oros aguardaban a los traidores.

Milo observaba con asombro el cosmos de un conocido en la tercera casa. Saga de Géminis estaba cuidando su casa, pese a ser nunca visto en ella. De seguro había regresado también a proteger al patriarca, al menos eso creía…

—Milo de Escorpio, permíteme pasar por tu casa—ante la voz que le hablaba en la salida de su templo, el griego de veinte años dirigió su mirada. Dos años, al menos, habían pasado de su primera entrega, dos años en los que se olvidaron de sus signos y castas. Camus de Acuario estaba en su templo y moverse, en ese momento de crisis, no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

—Camus, tenemos órdenes de permanecer en nuestros templos.

—Mi deber como maestro de uno de los traidores me obligan a actuar.

La cosmos energía seguía incrementándose en Géminis, dos santos de bronce habían logrado traspasar, dos aún estaban atrapados dentro de él, el fuego de Géminis se extinguía.

—Camus… Entiendo que Hyoga esté allí pero…

—Si ha de morir en esta batalla, que sea bajo mis manos—la misma expresión severa.

—No creo que lleguen a nosotros, si no los detiene Aioria, de Shaka no creo que logren pasar—el francés frunció su ceño, con una leve molestia. En los ojos gélidos veía la determinación, no la de un amante, o la de un amigo… era la de un hombre que tenía una responsabilidad a cuesta.

—Milo, yo entrené por años a Hyoga, es mi responsabilidad que este inmiscuido en este enfrentamiento. ¿No me permitirás limpiar mi honor como maestro?—"Honor"…

—No seré yo quien te detenga, Camus…—le abrió espacio—. Puedes pasar…

Lo vio partir… con determinación…

Regresar… con un profundo dolor…

No hizo preguntas, nos las vio necesarias, sintió lo que ocurrió en el templo de Libra minutos atrás, el choque de cosmos energía… el cosmos de Hyoga, su discípulo.

En silencio le respetó, y lo dejó subir hasta su templo…

Sin saber que esa sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

* * *

[1 ¿Por qué viniste?

[2 Eres un idiota

[3 Ayúdame a quitarte esto.

[4 Si, Esto es Siberia

[5 Esto está mal…

[6 Te amo

Todo esto gracias a Google Traductor, correción del frances es bienvenida xDDDD


End file.
